


Tyrion's Wives

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disguise, Eventual Romance, Short Chapters, Title Changed, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Tysha is alive and living a most unexpected life serving House Mormont at Winterfell. Tyrion arrives at Winterfell with Dany to prepare for the battle to the North. Meanwhile, Sansa is reminded that Tyrion was once and possibly still is her husband.





	1. Chapter 1

As the bannermen gathered at Winterfell to support the King in the North for the coming battle, many of the Lords brought their entire households with them. Wintertown was filled with Dothraki and Unsullied, and Daenarys dragons took shelter in the fields outside the walls. Nothing was normal in the castle with so many people about. The increased number of people meant increased sickness spread among them from time to time. Maester Sam was overworked with all the sickness to be dealt with. He went to Sansa late one particularly exhausting day to ask for help. Arya was with her in the solar. 

“What is it Sam?” Sansa barely looked up from the papers on her desk when he wandered in awkwardly. 

“I’ve never seen so much sickness. I came because, well you see, I haven’t got time to see to so many people. I’m not complaining, it’s just Maester Hyle is only seeing to House Glover and Maester Omar only sees to House Royce. I’ve seen Maester Tyshan helping a few of the Dothraki but I think that’s only because Tyshan serves House Mormont and those Dothraki were friends of Ser Jorah. If we could...or you could...or maybe Jon…” 

Sansa finally looked up at him. “Yes Sam, I will enlist the aid of all the other Maesters until this sickness is dealt with. Arya will go with you to let the Lords and Maesters know.” 

Arya got up from her chair. Sam looked a little frightened at the idea of her going with him anywhere. He smiled a little as if trying to convince himself he was okay with it. “Thank you my lady,” he said and backed out of the room. 

“We’ll go to Lord Royce first,” Arya said. They visited Lord Royce and then Lord Glover, saving Lady Lyanna and Maester Tyshan for last. “Is that Maester Tyshan?” Arya asked as they approached the wing of the castle that housed the Mormonts. 

A thin young man, older than Sam but not elderly, in Maester’s robes stood at a bedside. His robes were too large for his scrawny frame and he was barely taller than Arya. 

“Yes, that’s Maester Tyshan,” Sam replied. 

“But I thought they didn’t let women join the citadel?” She said, very seriously. 

Sam stopped walking. “But he’s...are you saying…? No...no...he’s just a very small man, that’s all.” 

Arya turned to him. “I wore the same disguise once. I pretended to be a boy. I know what it looks like.” 

Sam looked skeptical. “It would have been a difficult disguise to maintain in the citadel.” 

“But it could have been done, couldn’t it?” Arya aa asked him. 

“Probably,” Sam admitted, non committal. “We did have our own bed chambers and private baths...I just don’t see how anyone could go unnoticed for so long.” 

“They could,” Arya insisted. “Let’s just go talk to Tyshan for ourselves.” 

“But you can’t just ask someone…” Sam began but Arya had already wandered off. Sam followed after her, concerned about what she might say. 

“Maester Tyshan,” Arya approached the young Maester. “The Lady of Winterfell has sent me to ask that you join our Maester in aiding the other houses with this sickness that has fallen on the people.” 

“Of course,” Tyshan nodded agreement, with a voice that was not clearly male or female. “As my lady commands.” 

Arya looked over the young maester with questions in her eyes. “Where are you from Maester Tyshan. You don’t sound Northern.” 

“No my Lady. I was born in Lannisport,” Tyshan answered. 

“Lannisport? How then did the citadel convince you to serve a house so far from your home? Or did you get no choice in the matter?” Arya asked curiously. 

Tyshan looked a little uncomfortable with the question and did not answer right away. 

Sam answered instead. “Well usually those who study at the citadel are sent there by a House who needs a Maester. I was sent by Castle Black. Though sometimes wealthy younger sons come and study on their own and then get placed in a house by the masters of the citadel.” 

“It’s true my lady,” Tyshan agreed. 

Arya nodded but still looked confused. “I’ll inform Lady Lyanna that we’ll be taking you from some of your regular duties to assist Maester Sam.” 

Arya turned away to immediately go find Lady Lyanna. Sam looked unsure of what to do next. “Would you accompany me Sam?” She called out after she had gotten a few steps away. He rushed to catch up to her. 

“Well?” He asked her, as they rounded a corner into a new corridor, “Do you still think Tyshan is...is in disguise?” 

“I do. Did you notice Tyshan’s delicate hands?” Arya asked. 

Sam looked down at his own hands. “I don’t exactly have the hands of a knight.” 

She glanced at his hands. “That’s not the point.” 

“Then what exactly is the point? If Tyshan is a woman working as a Maester, what do you hope to accomplish by exposing...him...her? I mean you yourself are a woman who carries a sword. I didn’t think a woman Maester would be offensive to you.” 

“Of course it isn’t. What’s offensive to me is that she has to hide. A woman has just as much right to be a Maester as to be a Septa of a Knight. But the only way people will ever accept women as Mesters is if they stop hiding, if enough of us break the rules, they’ll be forced to change the rules.” 

Sam thought about that a moment. “You might be right, but you can’t just go exposing people who don’t want to be exposed.” 

“I won’t, I just need to find out how much Lady Lyanna knows about her maester. If anyone would send a woman to the citadel to be trained as a Maester, she would.” Arya explained. 

Sam and Arya found Lyanna Mormont in her solar. “What can I do for you, my Lady?” Lyanna asked as Arya and Sam entered the open door. 

“I came to let you know that your Maester Tyshan will be assisting Sam with some of his duties. The sickness is spreading and he can use all the help he can get.” Arya said. 

“Understood. If you need any other help just let me know and I will gladly give it,” Lyanna agreed. 

“I have to ask you, for the sake of my curiosity, how did Maester Tyshan come to serve your house?” Arya asked her. 

Lyanna got up from her desk and crossed the room. She went behind where Sam and Arya stood and closed the door to her solar. Then she turned to Arya with a sigh. “If anyone else were asking me about Maester Tyshan, I would not tell them anything. But you are a Stark and a woman and I trust that you will be as loyal to House Mormont as we have been to House Stark.” 

“Of course,” Arya agreed. 

“Before I was born, a common woman named Tysha arrived on a ship at Bear Island. She came with nothing but a bag of coins and begged my mother Maege to take her as a servant. She told my mother that the Lannisters had done something terrible to her. Whatever it was they did, my mother believed I was too young to be told about, so I don’t know what the Lannisters did where she is concerned. I only know that Tysha wanted to serve House Mormont because we were a House that had women in power. She wanted to be somewhere that no man could hurt her again. And she did serve us for several years as handmaid to my sister Lyra. When Lyra was learning to read, Tysha learned to read as well and she excelled at it. She was soon reading every book that she could get hold of. Then our old Maester died and my mother decided to do something that had never been done….” Lyanna told them. “She offered to send Tysha to the citadel and Tysha agreed to go. Mother helped her cut her hair and had men’s clothes made for her, and changed her name to Tyshan. Since she returned from the citadel, Tyshan has been one of the wisest and most helpful Maesters to have ever served House Mormont.” 

“That’s amazing,” Arya said, inspired by the story. “But she shouldn’t have to hide, should she?” 

“If she were to reveal herself now, the citadel would strip her of her chains and title,” Lyanna said sadly. “She worked very hard to earn them. 

“What if I spoke to Jon about it?” Arya asked. “A king would have some influence over the citadel, wouldn’t he?” 

“Oldtown is in the Reach,” Sam spoke up, “He might not have so much influence there as you’d think. Besides, those old Maester’s don’t listen to anyone but themselves. I’ve seen it.” 

“If Tysha wishes to grow her hair or dress as a woman, she is free to do so,” Lyanna said. “She knows this. She has chosen to remain hidden. Until she decides to reveal herself, I will not force the issue.” 

“Understood,” Arya said sadly. She did understand, even if the truth was disappointing. “Will you be joining us for dinner in the great hall later?” 

“I will,” Lyanna said, opening up the door to her solar to let Sam and Arya out. 

“Then I will see you then,” Arya and Sam went back out into the corridor. Sam headed off to his duties helping the sick and Arya went back to the Solar with Arya, thinking the whole way about her newest secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrion Lannister was almost sure that the rooms that had been given to him in Winterfell was the same room that he had been in all those years ago when he visited with Robert’s court. Arya Stark had shown him to the room herself. 

“This room looks quite familiar,” he said as she stopped in front of the door. 

“Sansa said it was the room you stayed in when you were here before. She thought our mother must have chosen it for a reason,” Arya explained. 

“As a matter of fact she did,” Tyrion agreed. “Lady Stark gave me this room because it was closest to the library. Sansa was only a child then. I am surprised she remembered.” 

“Sansa remembers a lot about you. If you need anything else, our Steward Alyn will be happy to help you,” Arya said and she took her leave of him. 

As Tyrion began to unpack his things, he couldn’t help but wonder what Arya had meant by her statement. Sansa remembered a lot about him? 

He had very nearly finished putting away his things, a task he could have easily assigned to a servant but preferred to do himself, when Ser Jorah arrived and stood in the doorway. 

“There’s to be a meeting in the small hall,” Jorah said. “It seems the Starks have something they must announce to us.” 

“Do you have any inkling what this news could be?” Tyrion asked, knowing even as he asked it that Jorah was no spy. He likely had no clue what the Starks could be up to. 

“I don’t. I was told it was Brandon who had something to tell us. I know nothing further than that.” 

“That’s odd,” Tyrion said following him out of the room. “I had assumed that it was to be a marriage announcement for Sansa or even for Arya. Do you suppose Brandon is taking a wife?” 

“I doubt it. I doubt the boy can have children, though I suppose that might not stop the right woman from marrying him. Those kind of women are rare. They say that Brandon spent a long time North of the wall. It’s probably something he saw there that he needs to share with us.” 

“You could be right,” Tyrion agreed. 

They arrived at the small hall to find a small group had gathered there. Daenarys was there, seated next to Jon Snow. Arya, Sansa, and Brandon sat together at the table next to a young lad in Maester’s robes with a woman Tyrion did not recognize. Several of the Stark bannermen were there as well, Lady Lyanna Mormont, Lord Royce, Lord Glover, among others. In all there were less than twenty people gathered in the room. Tyrion and Jorah took empty seats at the table with the others. 

“I asked you all here today…” Brandon began. “To tell you a story, a story of something that happened a long time ago, just before Robert’s Rebellion.” 

*********************************************

Since the moment that Daenarys and all her court had arrived, Tysha had been worried that her disguise wasn’t enough. She had heard that Tyrion Lannister was Hand of the dragon Queen. She had heard that he had remained unmarried for years and eventually his wife had run away. The last thing she wanted was to see him. If she did have to see him, she hoped with all her being that he wouldn’t recognize her. 

Tysha drove yet another cart of medicines and herbs into Wintertown to distribute to the sick. The illness wasn’t deathly. Well, a few elderly feeble people and few infants had succumbed to it but overall, it could be managed. People just needed to keep cool and hydrated and keep rested. She had an herbal tea that helped settle her patient’s stomachs and prevent them vomiting. They were always so grateful for the relief. She liked being a Maester. She liked having the chance to help people, to help alleviate some of the suffering in the world. She would have gladly aided Samwell in his duties even without the command from Lady Stark. Helping people was a distraction from her own dark thoughts. 

It took several hours to visit all the sick and distribute the tea. By the time she was done and headed back to Winterfell it was getting dark. She was thankful for the darkness. As she drove the cart into the courtyard she found that HE was there. Lord Tyrion and Ser Jorah stood in the courtyard with several Lords and Ladies, including her own Lady Lyanna. Tysha jumped down from the cart and went to the other side of the horse where she could lead the mare to the stables out of view of Tyrion. In the darkness and in the heat of their discussion, he did not notice her. 

She hurried through the tasks of putting the horse back into the stables and rushed back to her room, bolting the door shut almost frantically. How in seven hells was she going to avoid him in the coming days?


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa could hardly believe the news. Jon was her cousin and not her brother? She had been shocked to learn it. Daenarys had been more shocked than anyone else. Surprisingly, the dragon queen had been willing to admit that Jon had more right to the throne by blood but then had gone on to argue that she had earned the right to rule because of her dragons and her armies. Jon wasn’t inclined to argue with her over who should rule. He said it was the people who had made him king in the north and the people could just as easily unmake him. All he cared about was the threat beyond the wall. Dany consented to help deal with the Northern threat and then to allow the people to decide who would rule them. Dany seemed quite sure that since it was her destiny to rule, she would rule somehow in the end. 

Sansa found herself standing in the courtyard with several of the Lords and Ladies as they made their way back to their rooms after the announcement had been made. Before everyone had said goodnight, Sansa was left standing alone with Lord Tyrion in the courtyard. He turned to her as Lord Royce left them. It was the first time they had spoken in the years since Kingslanding. 

“Lady Sansa, I am pleased that you remembered I preferred the room near the library. It seems you are well suited to being the lady of Winterfell if you treat all your guests with such kindness,” Tyrion said to her. 

“Thank you my lord. I do what I can,” Sansa said, feeling as shy as a silly maiden for some reason that she could not explain. 

Tyrion gave her a funny look then continued. “Since Lady Brienne seems to have abandoned you here, may I do you the honor of walking you back to your solar?” 

“I..I um…” Sansa nearly forgot her courtesies. She had not expected Tyrion to make such an offer and she had not expected to find herself so willing to accept it. He was probably just being kind anyhow and not offering as her husband. As her husband? Did he still think of himself as her husband? Did she still think of herself as his wife? Of course not. It was a marriage neither of them had ever wanted. She needed to end these foolish thoughts and answer him. “Of course my Lord. That’s very kind of you.”

Tyrion took her arm and began to walk with her back to her solar. Sansa knew she needed to say something. The words she needed to say to him had been on her mind for years. She had always thought she would tell him if she saw him again and now that he was here, she couldn’t seem to find the words. They reached her chamber door and she knew she had to try to say what she needed to say somehow. 

“I wanted to thank you, Tyrion,” Sansa began, turning enough that she could look him in the eye. “I wanted to thank you for the fact that while we lived in Kingslanding, while I was your wife, you were always so kind to me. I never realized until after I was married to Ramsay how great a kindness you actually did for me. I can not count the times I was home at Winterfell that I wished I was safe in Kingslanding again as your wife. I can never repay your kindness, but while you are here in Winterfell, if you need anything at all and it is within my power to give it to you, it is yours.” 

Tyrion looked a little surprised, then he shook his head. “I didn’t do for you the one kindness that I should have done. I should have taken you home to your mother and brother before it was too late. You owe me nothing, my lady. If anything, I still owe you. I did a poor job of protecting you from the likes of Joffrey and my sister and Littlefinger. The only thing I did right was fail to be the monster that people accused me of being. That failure still doesn’t make me any sort of true knight.” 

“No,” Sansa shook her head. “There are no true knights, but there are good men. I am sorry that I didn’t see that until it was too late. Goodnight my lord.” she opened the door of her chambers and went into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime Lannister never expected Winterfell to be so busy when he arrived. He had known that the Dany and all of her party had likely gone to Winterfell to prepare to battle the monsters in the North but this was far more activity than there had been years ago with Robert’s court. He arrived in the courtyard on his black horse and was quickly spotted by none other than Podrick Payne. 

“Ser Jaime?” The lad crossed the courtyard and greeted him. “What brings you all the way here?” 

“My sister is refusing to join the battle. I came to swear fealty to your Dragon Queen and join the fight in spite of Cersei and her plans,” Jaime explained. 

“Well it’s not real clear who any of us should be swearing fealty to right now, but it’s good to see you all the same,” Pod said, taking the reins of Jaime’s horse so he could dismount. 

“What do you mean it isn’t clear?” Jaime asked as he got to the ground. 

“Last night we learned that Jon Snow is rightfully called Aegon Targaryen. He is the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. Apparently Ned Stark knew all along and hid him from Robert,” Pod said. “Anyhow, Jon has a better claim to the throne but doesn’t care about ruling unless it raises armies to fight the White Walkers.” 

Jaime was stunned. “Why didn’t I see it before?” he finally said. “Jon does have the bearing of a Targaryen. He has the Stark coloring but he has Rhaegar’s eyes.” 

“Yonn Royce said the same,” Pod agreed. “Everyone knows it’s true and everyone is happy about it, even Dany. She is glad that she is no longer the last of her House. I think the only person who might be upset about it is Lady Arya.” 

“Arya Stark is here? Why would she be upset that her brother is king?” Jaime asked as they reached the stables. 

“Because her brother isn’t her brother,” Pod replied. 

“I see,” Jaime said. He supposed that probably would be quite an adjustment to make, especially if the siblings had been close. 

“I can take you to see Lady Sansa,” Pod went on. “She’s the lady of Winterfell now.” 

Jaime understood that he would need Sansa’s permission to stay just as much as he would need Jon’s. This wasn’t going to be easy. “Yes, I suppose I will need to start there.” 

They gave the horse over to one of the stable boys and headed into the castle. Pod and Jaime crossed paths with several people as they walked down the long corridor. Jaime didn’t pay any of them any mind, not until he saw the young Maester at the far end of the corridor approaching them. He looked strangely familiar and yet Jaime could not place him. As the Maester drew closer Jaime felt a growing sense of guilt within and he could not explain to himself why it was there. 

“Who is that?” Jaime asked Podrick. 

“That’s Maester Tyshan. He serves House Mormont,” Pod explained. 

Tyshan? No Tysha. That’s where he knew that face. Could she have had a brother? The Maester reached the place where he stood in the hallway and stopped in front of him, hands trembling. 

“You,” Tyshan said accusingly. 

“Yes. Me,” Jaime replied, half amused, half unsure what to say. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

“I have my suspicions,” Jaime replied. “If you have something to say to me just say it. I don’t have all day.” 

“Well I have all the time in the world, Lannister.” 

Jaime cocked his head to one side. “What are you going to do with all this time you have? Call me an oathbreaker? Kingslayer? It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

Tyshan chuckled a little. “See that’s where people are wrong about you. You’re not an oathbreaker because you killed the mad king. He was evil and knights are meant to protect the weak. You’re an oathbreaker because you did nothing to defend your own brother’s wife when your father handed her over to be raped by his guards. You don’t deserve to be called Ser.” 

Jaime knew in that moment that this was not Tysha’s brother. “Tysha?” he asked, all his previous arrogance deflated. “You’re her aren’t you?” 

Her hands were shaking as she lifted her chin and glared at him. “What of it?” 

“You’re exactly right. I don’t deserve to be called Ser. I was too afraid of my father to do anything for you. I failed you and Tyrion both.” 

“Well I don’t forgive you,” she said. 

“I didn’t expect you would. Does Tyrion know you’re here?” Was Jaime’s first question. 

“He does not and even if you tell him I won’t speak to him, so don’t bother,” Tysha said. 

“He didn’t know...he didn’t that it was a lie,” Jaime told her. 

“I don’t care,” She said emphatically. “He didn’t have to participate. Tell him whatever you wish. I’ll never speak to him.” And she moved past them in the corridor and continued in the opposite direction. 

“Was that...Lord Tyrion’s first wife?” Pod asked Jaime. 

“Apparently yes,” Jaime replied. 

“Then how did she come to be a Maester?” Pod asked. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Jaime replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrion was having breakfast with Ser Jorah, Missandei, and Grey worm when Steward Alyn stepped into the room with an announcement. 

“My Lord Tyrion, you have a visitor,” Alyn said. He stepped aside and Jaime walked into the room. 

“Jaime?” Tyrion said, getting to his feet. “You’re here already. I assume that means our wonderful sister isn’t far behind?” 

Jaime shook his head and offered Tyrion a hug. “Cersei isn’t coming. She isn’t planning to help the war at all. It was all a lie.” 

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Tyrion said, stepping away from his brother. “So you came alone and trusted your fate to the Starks?” 

“Apparently the Starks have entrusted my fate to you,” Jaime replied. 

“And what exactly does that mean?” Tyrion went back to the table and made space for Jaime to join them. 

“It means that Lady Sansa doesn’t want me here but will allow me to stay for your sake if you invite me to stay,” Jaime explained, taking the offered seat at the table. 

“I see,” Tyrion said, though in truth he was a little confused about the matter. 

“I don’t,” Jaime said, taking a sausage from the serving dish and bunch of grapes as well. “It doesn’t make a great deal of sense to me. Jon Snow, or Jon Targaryen, or Aegon, or whoever he is now, was willing enough to let me swear fealty and Dany said she would leave the matter of my Kingslaying in the past for the sake of her Hand. Which meant that it was Sansa’s approval I needed to stay here. Winterfell is her home and she was under no obligation to let me stay here. I could see she didn’t want me here. Hell, she even said she didn’t want me here. And yet she left the decision to you. What sort of magic did you work on her that she would say such a thing?” 

“There was no magic, Jaime,” Tyrion said sadly. “The truth is, Sansa very lonely and abused by our foul sister and her son back in Kingslanding. I made an effort to shield her from all of that. It was not nearly as much as I should have done but it was enough that she has not forgotten.” 

“Hmm,” Jaime said as if he understood. “Well are you going to invite me to stay or not?” 

“I could,” Tyrion joked. “That depends on how much an invitation is worth to you.” 

“You can’t be serious?” 

“I’m always serious Jaime. You know that. Especially when money is involved,” Tyrion replied. He would eventually invite Jaime to stay, he just wanted to keep up the ruse a little longer. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t got any money,” Jaime poured himself some wine. “What little I had was spent on the journey here.” 

“Information then. You could be our queen’s master of whispers, the next Varys if you wish.” 

Jaime sighed. “I do have information but it has nothing to do with political intrigue. It’s personal and I’m not sure I should tell you except that living here for the time being, you’ll probably find out for yourself eventually. It’s better if it comes from me.” 

“Now I am curious,” Tyrion poured his own wine and passed the pitcher on to Jorah. “What is this personal information that you have?” 

“Tysha is here,” Jaime said. 

Tyrion dropped his wine glass to the floor. It shattered and wine splattered everywhere. “What?” 

“I saw her myself not two hours ago. She is in disguise and she doesn’t wish to speak to you. I’m sorry.” 

“Who is Tysha?” Missandei asked. 

Tyrion didn’t answer. He got up from the table and went a shelf to take down a fresh wine glass. 

“Long ago Tyrion married a common girl,” Jaime explained. “Our father did not approve and treated her horribly. I played a part in the terrible things done to her. Now she is here.” 

“What disguise?” Tyrion asked as he seated himself again. “Who is she?” 

“She is Maester for House Mormont,” Jaime explained. 

“I knew there was something strange about my cousin’s maester,” Jorah spoke up. 

“A maester...I knew she was a bright girl but...how did she manage…?” Tyrion wondered aloud. 

“I don’t know,” Jaime said. “I only know she said that even I told you she was here, she would never speak to you. And if you don’t want me to stay after dredging all this up, I’ll understand.” 

“No,” Tyrion shook his head. “You should be here, lies and kingslaying and all. You’re still my brother all the same.” 

“Thank you,” Jaime said, genuinely relieved. 

Tyrion turned to Ser Jorah. “Where are the Mormonts staying in this castle? I need to speak to your Maester.” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Jaime said warily. 

“I don’t care. I have to try.”


	6. Chapter 6

Arya Stark ended her sparring match with Brienne when she realized she had an audience. “Do you have an interest in swordsmanship?” she asked Tysha, who stood to one side of the practice yard watching. 

“Not really, I just think it is very brave of you and Lady Brienne to openly wear swords as you do,” Tysha said. 

“Then you’re tired of wearing Maester’s robes?” Arya asked. She felt Brienne’s presence behind her as the taller woman listened curiously.

Tysha raised an eyebrow. “Either you’ve spoken to Lady Lyanna or Ser Jaime has been telling tales,” she was a bit irritated. 

“No one had to tell me any tales,” Arya replied. “I figured out the truth for myself.” 

“And what are you going to do with that truth?” Tysha asked. 

“Nothing. What are you going to do with it?” 

“If telling the truth meant they’d take away your sword, would you do it?’ Tysha asked anxiously. 

“No. Probably not,” Arya admitted. 

“That’s why I have to keep this truth to myself,” Tysha told them. 

“What truth?” Brienne spoke up, but she clearly had her suspicions about what they spoke of. 

“The truth that not everyone is as they seem,” Arya answered for her. 

Brienne’s eyes widened as understanding dawned on her, then she smiled. “A maester?” She looked to Tysha. “You’re welcome to watch our practice anytime Maester Tyshan.” 

“Thank you,” Tysha smiled in return. 

“Did you say Ser Jaime was here?” Brienne asked. 

Tysha’s smile faded. “He is here, yes.” 

“I need to speak to him,” Brienne left the practice yard, leaving Arya and Tysha alone. 

“I’m going to go get some apple tarts. You could join me?” Arya offered. Tysha followed her back into the castle and then walked alongside her. “I take it by the look on your face that you don’t like Ser Jaime very much.” 

“I don’t like Lannisters. I didn’t think you Starks liked them either.” 

“Not so much, but things are different now that we know our war against the Lannisters was based on a lie. I can’t say that I like them or that I hate them,” Arya told her. 

“Well I can. I hate them. I already met Ser Jaime in the corridor this morning and very nearly slapped him across his smug face.” 

Arya smiled a little. “He does have a smug face, true enough. There must be a reason that you hate him as you do. Something more than his face?” 

Tysha nodded. “It happened a long time ago. It’s not something I speak of very often, or at all really, but you are a Stark. You won’t go telling tales, will you?” 

“Of course not,” Arya agreed. They arrived in the kitchens about then and Arya took down a plate of tarts from the pantry. The two of them took a seat at one of the servants tables. “So what happened with you and the Lannisters?” 

“I am just a crofter’s daughter. I was born in Lannisport and lived there my whole childhood with just me and my father. I was a young maiden on my way home from the market when some rough men tried to take me by force. Jaime Lannister happened upon us and he chased them away. Tyrion stayed with me and...and well...he was very kind at first. We went into a tavern that was also an Inn and he tried to calm me down. I was young and I was stupid and before it was over with he had charmed me into sharing his bed and then even into visiting a Sept to speak our vows. Then a fortnight passed by in that Inn and Tywin found us. He dragged us back to Casterly Rock, told Tyrion he could not marry a common girl who only wanted his gold and then Tywin demanded that Jaime tell Tyrion the truth. So Jaime told Tyrion that I was only a whore, hired to make a man of him,” Tysha wiped away her tears. “I was never a whore. I was a maiden when I met Tyrion. It didn’t matter though. Tywin had me given to his entire household guard. Each of them gave me a silver coin for the trouble. And then Tyrion had me last of all.” Tysha took a gold coin from her pocket and placed it on the table between them. “When it was over he gave me this.” 

Arya gazed at the coin, sickened. In recent weeks Sansa had spoken fondly of Tyrion but this coin was proof enough that the Lannister dwarf did not deserve her sister’s admiration. “You should give it back to him,” Arya said. “Tell him you don’t need his gold and never did.” 

“I’ve considered it,” Tysha said. “But sometimes I prefer to keep it just to prove to myself that I survived, that I am not as dead inside as I feel.’ 

“You know what makes me feel alive? A sword in my hand.” Arya told her. “You might try it sometime.” 

Tysha shook her head. “I don’t think swordsmanship is for me.” 

“If you change your mind, you can always join Brienne and I,” Arya offered. 

“If you don’t mind, I think I’d rather just join you for apple tarts here in the kitchen from time to time.” 

“I’d like that too,” Arya agreed.


End file.
